Lieutenant
Lieutenants serve on space-faring vessels, space stations, or in departments on planets. Lieutenant ranks below Lieutenant Commander and above Ensign. Lieutenants serve as small-section leaders within departments or even as chiefs of departments, developing their skills for future command. They are responsible for the performance of Ensigns, the junior most officers. Lieutenants :Strictly speaking, most if not all Union officers of a higher rank seen would have been Lieutenants. The following are those who are definitively seen as such. Security *Alara Kitan: Former Chief of Security of the Exploratory-class , joined in September 2419.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Currently on indefinite leave to her homeworld of Xelaya as of late 2420.Episode 2x03: Home *Tharl: Served as interim Chief of Security aboard the Orville in light of the departure of Alara Kitan.Episode 2x03: HomeEpisode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Talla Keyali: Current Chief of Security of the Orville, joined in late 2420.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Unidentified human male security officer.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Alara.jpg|Alara Kitan Tharl.jpg|Tharl TallaKeyali.jpg|Talla Keyali Engineering *Gordon Malloy: Currently serving as Helmsman aboard the Orville, assigned in September 2419 at the request of Captain Ed Mercer.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *John LaMarr: Served as Navigator aboard the Orville.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Later promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Chief Engineer in early 2420 in light of the departure of Steve Newton.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Yaphit: Serves as second-in-command of engineering aboard the Orville.Episode 1x01: Old WoundsEpisode 1x11: New Dimensions *Unnamed alien male engineer.Episode 1x03: About a Girl *Dann: Serves in engineering aboard the Orville.Episode 1x09: Cupid's DaggerEpisode 1x11: New Dimensions *Harrison Payne: Served in engineering aboard the Orville before being killed in action in March 2420.Episode 1x10: Firestorm *Unnamed human male engineer.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Unnamed human female engineer.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *Unk: Serves in engineering aboard the Orville.Episode 1x09: Cupid's DaggerEpisode 2x02: Primal Urges *Orrin Channing: Served on Outpost 73 before being captured by the Krill circa 2400. Temporarily regained his commission after being recovered by the Orville twenty years later, only to die in an attempt to destroy the Davoro'kos.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Gordon Malloy Top.jpg|Gordon Malloy JohnLaMarr2.jpg|John LaMarr Orville-norm-macdonald.jpg|Yaphit Reptilian_Alien.jpg|? Dann smile.jpg|Dann Payne.png|Harrison Payne Unk.jpg|Unk Orrin Channing.jpg|Orrin Channing Science *Kelly Grayson: Held the rank of Lieutenant circa 2414. Was temporally displaced seven years in the future to the Orville, where she was temporarily posted before being returned to her own time. Eventually promoted to the rank of Commander by September 2419, when she joined the Orville as First Officer.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow *Henry Park: Serves in Sick Bay as a nurse aboard the Orville.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger *Palovis: Attends to the plants aboard the Orville.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions *"Janel Tyler": Assigned to the Orville as dark matter cartographer in late 2420.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Later revealed to be Teleya, a Krill infiltrator; returned to her people.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Kelly the Lieutenant.jpg|Kelly Grayson NursePark.jpg|Henry Park Palovis.png|Palovis Janel Tyler Profile.jpg|Janel Tyler Unidentified *Kleeman: Serves aboard the Orville.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain References Category:Ranks